You can't run from your blood
by Birma
Summary: Woo.... My writers block has let me submit another chapter!
1. Memories in the rain

You can't run from your blood.

Chapter one: Memories in the rain.

Birma.

--------

The silent rain fell over the dark and lone forest. Most of the pokemon had already hidden away, but still a few Tauros stood on the grassy plain, and felt the cold rain fall in their thin summer-pelt. A few hundred meters away from the dark green forest, near the shore of the dark, calm ocean, a quite silhouette sat, a silhouette of a young man. His eyes, that before had shone with life and joy, were now dark and sad. His dark hair was now even darker, from the falling rain. By his side a young pikachu sat, leaning up against his master. Ash sighed. "Better go home now, buddy…" He laid his hand on the pikachus head, smiling a sad smile, a smile he'd used a lot of times the past year. As he got up, he felt the familiar pain between his shoulder blades. It had come now and then since…

Pikachu jumped up, and sat on the boy's shoulder, like he'd use to, before… Pikachu closed his eyes, not wanting to remember the past, though he didn't clearly remembered it anymore.

Ash took his jacket, now dark green from the rain. As he took it on, he noticed something in the left pocket. It was a thin necklace, with a small piece of transparent crystal hanging from it. All these freaking memories.

_Misty walked closer, holding a small parcel. She handed it over to Ash. He opened it. Inside the crystal laid, shinning in all the colours of the rainbow. He looked at her, confused. Then she explained; a present from all his friends. Then she smiled, and kissed him. At first he was stunned, but then he smiled happily, waved goodbye, and ran over to the waiting strangers._

Ash sighed again. The crystal didn't shine anymore, nor did he. People had always told him, that his yes shone with life. Now they were empty and motionless. He laid the necklace down, back in his pocket, and walked home, Pikachu on his shoulder.

To be continued…

-----

A/N: Well, it my first fanfic, so hopefully it isn't that bad. Heh. Though the chapter didn't get that long, it's still a start, and with a bit of luck the next will be longer and not that… Dark?

R/R

Birma

irma5442yahoo.dk


	2. Surprise, surprise

You can't run from your blood.

Chapter two: Surprise, surprise

Birma

Ash stood at the front door. He could hear the homely sounds from the inside; his mother cooking and the infernal noise of a vacuum cleaner from upstairs. Ash guessed, that Mr. Mime was cleaning his room… _again_! He started getting angry, but then he realized… it couldn't be true! She couldn't have found out, could she? Ash trotted to the side of the house, looking upwards. His bedroom window was closed, and the lights were on. He gulped.

_Being inside hole day for three days, was driving Ash crazy. He was grounded, and staying inside wasn't the thing he loved the most. So, after checking twice, he and Pikachu had jumped the window to a nearby standing tree. After wandering around in the forest, they'd gone down to the coast._ He looked at his watch. He starred shocked at the digital numbers. What had seemed as a small walk, had lasted for five hours. He sighed.

As he walked back to the front door, Pikachu tapped the side of his head, whispering something in his ear. Ash smiled, the first true smile in a long time, and nodded. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, walking beside him the last few meters to the front door. Ash opened the door slightly, and he and Pikachu sneaked inside. Ash turned to close the door, but as he turned back, he stood face-to-face with his mother, his very angry looking mother. He gulped, taking a small step back.

Delia Ketchum looked gravely at the surprised and guilty face of her only son. Her look scanned down from his wet hair, over his soaked cloth, to the electric mouse pokemon by his side, just as wet as her son. Pikachu surely had noticed that, so being the one with fur; he shook himself off, trotting on all four into the kitchen.

Delia glared after the small yellow pokemon, now slightly wet, then turning her full attention back to Ash. Being soaked over again seemed to amuse him, but the angry glare from his mother fixed his smile. He looked down, ashamed, then up at her. "Look, I just wanted to… I didn't know… I… Sorry." He blushed slightly. Delia, standing hands by her side, gave him a hard look, then smiled, and hugged him tight. "You know, I get worried every time you disappear like that." Ash stood paralysed. Delia continued: "I thought you were gone again. Or _those people_ were after you." She released him, sniffled, and wiped a single tear off. "I didn't mean to worry you…" Ash looked at his now all wet mother, but still not wanting to face her. Delia shook her head, and looked motherly at her beloved son. "Better get some dry cloth on, before you catch a cold." Ash nodded, and walked round her in the small corridor, through the kitchen and the living room, and upstairs.

As he interred the room, he saw Pikachu asleep on his bed. It had always amused him how the small pokemon could fill up the whole bed, without even leaving a spot to sit on. He opened his wardrobe, finding it nearly empty. Most of his cloth was either torn or dirty; or both. After a few minutes he finally found a pair of jeans, and a worn out, but still acceptable, t-shirt, in a, could it have been black, dark greyish colour. But when he turned around…

Delia Ketchum was back in the kitchen. She could hear the monotonous noise from the vacuum cleaner, from what she meant could be her own bedroom upstairs. She turned her attention back to the cooking and her thoughts. _Had she been too softhearted with Ash? He surely looked like he'd expected her to blow him up. If it had been Nick…_ Delia stopped, thinking at her former dead husband, and the discipline he always showed Ash. She shook her head, sadly. _Nick hated his son, only for being who he was. Through Ash…_ Delia heard a loud scream, and a hysterically laughter. She ran to the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill you some day!" Ash yelled angrily at the young man, standing in front of him. The white-haired male continued laughing. Ash, now slightly blushing from anger, felt a light tap on his left leg. He ignored it. The tall stranger looked down at him, and smiled. "You aren't all that scary without pants, ya know." Ash stopped, confused, then looked down at himself. The loosened belt and his big black and wet pants were lying round his ankles, Pikachu standing beside him, shaking his head at his negligent trainer. Ash blushed in a very crimson colour, then turned his fury at the teen, who was still laughing. He tried to jump at the laughing newcomer, when they all heard a slight cough from the door. They turned their heads, facing Delia Ketchum. "I would like an explanation." She said coldly, looking from one to another. When any of them spoke, she closed her eyes tightly. "NOW!"

The heavy rain fell over the dark green plain, now too much for even the strong Tauros'. It was all silent beside the sound of the falling rain. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard. A figure appeared from the heavy darkness; in front of it laid a heavy breathing reddish brown haired boy. He struggled to get up, in pain from many punches in the chest and stomach. He fired a pure white energy beam at the darkened figure. The pure darkness moved a bit, just enough to not being hit by the beam. The boy fell back, tired from firing the energy beam, and the figure kicked him hard in the side. The boy moaned, crouching, arms trying to protect the head.

The silhouette laughed, an evil and true laugher. It kicked him again, harder this time, if at all possible. The boy coughed, crouched, then laid still. The figure bend over him, whispering softly with a voice like the sound of nightfall, low and mysterious. "You don't forget it. Tell him." It rose to its feet and turned away. The boy moved a little, getting the pokeball in his belt. The only pokemon, who hadn't been defeated, was his most loved pokemon. He threw the pokeball. "Sparky! Go!" A pikachu, with ruffled hair and a bright look, was released. He stood on all four, ready for a battle. The black figure chuckled. "You really think, you can defeat me, _me_, with electricity?" the pikachu, feeling offended, used a high voltage thunder shock. It didn't even affect the figure.

The pikachu shook himself off; even through it didn't help in the still falling rain. Rain? Sparky spun around. The boy laid unconscious, and Sparkly knew, that he'd got hit by the electric attack. The mouse pokemon turned his head, being aware of the blackened silhouette, laughing at his misery. He ran at the figure; hoping to hit it, hurt it. He was ready to the collision. It never came.

Sparky felt an empty coldness in front of him, like swimming through cold and deep water. Sparky hit the ground hard, still confused. The dark silhouette bend down over him, chuckling. "How cute. It tries to fight back." It took a step back, shaping a black energy ball before it. "Say: Bye bye."

The pikachu was terrified. He stood on all four, knowing that he couldn't get away, even if he tried. The figure fired the dark glimmering ball. Sparky closed his eyes. "STOP!" The energy sphere stopped a few inches away from Sparky, and disappeared before him with a low fizzle. The electric pokemon spun around to face the newcomer. On a hill a black rapidash reared, its rider almost one with the huge horse pokemon. "Oh my, the great hero is here." The shape said sarcastically. "Then I'll… disappear…" The tone of voice was derisive. Then the shape was gone.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, whatta ya think? Lots of unknown characters, huh? And the black rapidash in the rain (fire in rain?) You get the explanation in the next chappy… Hopefully… hehe..

R/R

Birma

Irma5442yahoo.dk


	3. Old friends meet

You can't run from your blood.

Chapter three: Old friends meet.

Birma

The only sound was the subdued sound of the heavy rain that still fell over the plains, making the earth muddy and slippery. The rain hit the still unconscious form of the young trainer and his faithful pikachu. Sparky's fur was drenched with water; making his ruffled fur lay down. He got rain in his eyes, making the world look blurred, but the icy rain didn't seem to affect the rider nor his rapidash. The huge, black form danced forward, closer to Sparky's young master, but he wouldn't let them get any closer. The young mouse pokemon prepared a tackle attack, knowing it could make the rapidash slip on the muddy ground.

"Pika! Pi pikacha!" Sparky stood, confused, seeing another pikachu jump from the back of the black horse pokemon. Is it really you? He asked the newcomer, confused to see his old friend. Pikachu nodded, then yelled a high-pitched _Pikapi_ to the rider. Ash dismounted the black rapidash, though he nearly slipped in the mud. He kneeled down beside the mouse pokemon, examine him carefully by sight. As he tried to lay a hand on Sparky's head, he received a rap over his knuckles from the yellow pokemon. He fell over, sitting in the mud, as the small pokemon began scolding him (In pika-tongue of course). Sparky pointed repeatedly at the still form of his trainer and friend. "Okay! Okay!" Ash swallowed. "I know." He rose himself from the mud, and walked over to the dead like figure of the bruised boy. He hesitated, before kneeling in the mud, shaking the lifeless body slightly. "Richie…?" His voice sounded strange and hoarse. Ash shook his friend again, harder this time. Richie frowned opening his eyes slightly, then smiled weakly, as he saw the soaked form of Ash, kneeling down beside him. "Whatta you doin' here, you freaked out trainerwannabe!" Richie laughed weakly, then began coughing uncontrollable. Ash smiled, though the worry didn't leave his amber eyes. "I'm here to save your butt!" he said, as he helped Richie to his legs. The ginger haired boy cringed in pain, as his right leg couldn't support his weight.

There was a sickening crack, and Richie yelled out in pain, pulling Ash down with him, as he fell. Ash started examine the leg curiously. The right leg lay in a wrong angle. Richie gasped, as the amber eyed boy touched the injured leg. "I'd say, that leg's broken." Ash proclaimed. Richie starred, slightly annoyed. "Oh..! Ya think so!" He hissed between his teeth. "_Yeah…_And you can't walk on that, even if you tried." Richie frowned. Ash thought of it a moment, gazing through the rain. Then he turned his head, facing his fellow trainer. "You can ride, right?"

The huge, black rapidash trotted through the long grass, ignoring the fact, that it was raining. Two pikachus sat on the back of his neck, and the two trainers sat on his back. The rapidash tossed his horned head, felt the fire inside, wanting to run, flying through the rain, not trotting around like an old jade. But he knew it would harm the other trainer, so he didn't. Just trotted away.

"Ash?" Ash got out of his dreamlike state by the voice of the young trainer, sitting in front of him. "Huh?" he turned his head slightly, letting the other know, he was listening. "How'd you find me, anyway?" A smile flickered across his face, as he thought back. "Well, let's just say, I _felt_ you. That energy beam of yours really_ touched my inner core_" He said, making a high-pitched giggle. Both the boys laughed, though Richie began coughing violently.

"Mr. Lugia, won't you come inside?" Samuel Oak stood by the door, looking outside at the white haired teen. The young man shook his head; wisps of hair fell down in his face. "No, I'll wait here. And, It's not like I'll catch the cold or something, so don't worry." He gazed over the grassy hills again, hoping to see the first signs of the black rapidash. Samuel shook his head, and closed the backdoor again.

Inside the house, the smell of newly cooked dinner danced through the warm air. The old man sat down in his couch, and began eating. Almost finish eating; the grey haired man heard a loud thud, as the backdoor opened wide. The elderly man rose from the couch in alarm. Ash and the young man helped a ginger haired boy inside, and behind them the pikachus shut the door. They manoeuvred the boy to the couch, leaving a wet trail on the floor. Ash straightened up, smiling sweetly to the professor. "Hey, prof.! Don't mind taking a look, would you?" He asked, nodding in the direction of the other boy.

To be continued…

A/N: Long time, no see; or in this case: no read. Sorry for the long time before updating, and the chapter aren't even good, is it? And if you haven't found out yet, I like rain, pain, and the word slightly . I'm thinking of making some _journals _with situations, making some of this story less… hard to swallow… But, I dunno… Your choice… Noting more to say, than:

R/R

Birma

Irma5442yahoo.dk


	4. ‘The die is cast’

A/N: WOOHOO! Chapter 4's up! And… sorry, crappy, short chappy! Please! Some criticism!

Chapter four: _'The die is cast'_

_There was left a trail of mud and water through the living room in the white house. Outside the rain faded away, leaving the sky covered with a heavy blanket of gray clouds._

Almost flying over the ground, the huge black rapidash galloped through the grass, his rider clinging to his back. He whinnied with joy, and reared before accelerating over the plain ground.

Richie rose, sitting straight up in the couch. His leg was resting on the table in front of him; all bandaged up, but it still send painful jolts through his body, every time he moved. The rage hadn't left his body either, and the argument with the professor and Lugia hadn't cooled him down a bit. He looked to the side, and caught sight of the professor sitting by the computer/videophone, transferring Richie's pokeballs, containing his pokemon to the local pokemoncenter. He turned his head again, bringing the pain to rip through his aching neck and back, and sighed, rubbing his sore cheek.

Lugia stood outside the white house, and looked over the plains. He brushed back wet wisps of white hair, leaned his back against the white wall, and slit down to the ground. The teen closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "Shouldn't you be inside?" The young man jerked his head upwards, staring into the cold eyes of the Chosen One. The teen shook his head sadly, and rose from the muddy ground. "What's new?" This time, Ash shook his head. "Nothing. Not a single trail. Seems like not even the earth will help with this one. The only thing… this feeling… it appears all the time…" His voice faded to a whisper, and then completely trailed off. Lugia nodded, then cleared his throat.

"I have a confession. I didn't appear in your room to make jokes 'bout your pants. Something… bad has happened." The white-haired teen looked rather guilty, and tried to avoid the confused look of the boy standing in front of him. "This… thing with the dark creature… man… thing, it isn't just Richie, who has met it. A lot of those you've met on your journey, has been found laying unconscious on the ground; in their home or at a pokemoncenter. It doesn't seem like the thing's trying to harm…" Ash cut him off. "Whom are we talking about?" Lugia shook his head. "Hmmm… Some random pokemontrainers from the League, the gym-leaders from Kanto and Johto, Articuno was found in her pokemon-form, Gary oak… he was found this evening at Saffron City's pokemoncenter, Jessie and the meowth nearby the… grave, and…" He trailed off, seeming to be very uncomfortably. "And Misty laying in her bed." He ended. Lugia looked Ash in the eyes, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw a real emotion, before it faded back to the same insensitive look, Ash had had for the past year. "Hmmm." was his only reply. Lugia frowned, seeing _how_ much the boy had changed. "Melanie and Richie seems to be the only two, who have been attacked by this thing, and aren't unconscious." Ash glared at the white-haired teen. "Melanie's in it too!"

"_**The Messenger is found, and the message is soon to be delivered."**_

"_**Good. And the girl?"**_

"_**She's on her way."**_

"_**Hmm."**_

"**_The die is cast."_**

A/N: Something I've been wondering 'bout: Where's the yellow rodent? I'm not quite sure if I've forgotten him, or he's doing something else, outside my reach… And how the H are those voices?

Well… Don't wanna say Read & Review, coz I know you won't, but… Catios for now!

Birma

Irma5442yahoo.dk


End file.
